Mega Man X2 Walkthrough
Walkthrough from Mega Man X2. Fastest Route For Item Collection This is the fastest route to collect all of the 16 items in the game. Each step assumes you are defeating the boss at the end of that stage unless otherwise specified or they have already been defeated. It is recommended to die to exit Overdrive Ostrich's stage on the first visit as he may be too difficult for some players and his weakness will not yet have been acquired. #Wire Sponge's stage. Acquire heart and energy tank. (2 / 16 items) #Wheel Gator's stage. (None/Optionally heart. Refer to Wheel Gator's stage section below.) #Overdrive Ostrich's stage. Acquire heart and Air Dash. (Die to exit stage) (4 / 16 items) #Bubble Crab's stage. Acquire heart. (5 / 16 items) #Flame Stag's stage. Acquire heart and energy tank. (7 / 16 items) #Wheel Gator's stage. Acquire (if not taken at first visit) heart and X-Buster. (9 / 16 items) #Bubble Crab's stage. Acquire energy tank. (10 / 16 items) #Morph Moth's stage. Acquire armor upgrade. (11 / 16 items) #Magna Centipede's stage. Acquire heart and energy tank. (13 / 16 items) #Crystal Snail's stage. Acquire heart and helmet scanner. (15 / 16 items) #Morph Moth's stage. Acquire heart. (16 / 16 items) #Overdrive Ostrich's stage. (None) Intro Stage Dinosaur Tank: Wheel Gator *Heart Tank: You need the buster parts, leg parts, and Speed burner to do this. Get to the highest point you can before the spike wall. Charge up fully and get the Speed Burner ready. Jump as high as you can on the ledge, quickly air dash, then burn dash (fully charged Speed Burner) and hope you get it without dieing. There's another less conventional way, it can be hard to execute, but let's you pick up the heart tank without any upgrades necessary. Slightly to the right you'll find a Tiranos, bait it to fire it's bullets at you, avoid the bullets and follow them to the left, right when they're about to diminish, jump up and get hit by it. The temporary invurnerability from being hit let's you walljump the spikes, in which you can get the heart tank. *Weapon: Spin Wheel *Weakness: Strike Chain Deep-Sea Base: Bubble Crab *Heart Tank: Once entering the water, it won't be long until you encounter the Sea Canthller. Simply follow it until it reaches a gate in the floor, the Sea Canthller will open it for you. Jump over the large pit that just opened and once you reach the wall on the right, climb until you find an energy capsule. Dashjump to the left from the large wall you just climbed and you should see a vertical platform moving upwards, climb it and take the heart tank. Volcanic Zone: Flame Stag Charge fully before doing this. If you're fast enough you can dash triangle-jump the walls to avoid the lava and get to the heart tank by a fully charged blast (maybe a little more shots after) to the door enemy, grab the heart tank, and keep going up and out. Robot Junkyard: Morph Moth Central Computer: Magna Centipede Energen Crystal Mine: Crystal Snail Desert Base: Overdrive Ostrich *Heart Tank: Easy to spot. It's by the end of the level, problem is it's surrounded by spikes. You need to ride the Cheval Ride Chaser all the way to the heart tank. There will be 'checkpoints' where you can pick up another Cheval Ride Chaser if you lose your first one, just go back to find it. In order to jump the largest gap you need to destroy the sandstorm-controller, this can be done by crashing into it with a Cheval Ride Chaser and you need perfect timing with both dashing and jumping from the ramp. This takes a few tries to do. *Leg Upgrade: Right after where the heart tank is, there's a gap where you're supposed to drop, jump to the wall on the right and fire the Spin Wheel at the darkish colored blocks, proceed to get the Leg Upgrade. *Weapon: Sonic Slicer *Weakness: Crystal Hunter Weather Control: Wire Sponge *Heart Tank: Right at the beginning of the stage walljump up the left wall and in the top-corner by the cieling there's a small hidden passage with a Heart Tank. *Sub-Tank: When you reach the first weather-control orb that summons rain, there are vertical platforms that go up and down above a bed of spikes. Jump on the first vertical platform, then jump to the wall to the left (the building that holds the weather-control orb) then walljump to the wall on the right, climb that wall until you reach the top, then head right. You'll see an extra life, it's safe to pick this up as long as you jump back up to the platform you came from, jump the gap to the right and proceed moving to the right and you'll find the Sub-Tank. *Weapon: Strike Chain *Weakness: Drill Crush X-Hunter Stage Part 1: Violen The only real difference between this fight and the one prior is that now Violen summons blocks that appear in random spots in the room you fight him in. These blocks can either help you or hinder you when Violen unleashes his mace ball attack. As for battle strategy, Bubble Splash is the weapon he is weak to. But due to it's short range, you would probably be better off just hitting him with super-charged X-Buster shots (hit him with the double X-Buster shot for extra damage). Part 2: Serges Fighting Serges isn't as difficult as some would make it seem (that is if you know what to do). First, destroy the 4 turrets at the front of his machine. One Silk Shot should take out a single turret, thus making Serges move the machine closer to you. Once all four turrets are down, Serges will be exposed and you can hit him now. Sonic Slicer is the weapon to use on Serges, but it will be hard to land hits with simple shots as the Slicer takes a second to reach full speed and Serges is always moving around. A good way to avoid damage and hit the X-Hunter is to jump down onto the exposed piece of the machine where the turret wall used to be. Standing here will give you a better chance at avoiding Serges' attacks and land more effective hits. While down there, charge up the Sonic Slicer and unleash the blade rain on him. They do much more damage than single shots of the Slicer and if you stand in the right spot, you'll almost always land a hit. Part 3: Agile The easiest way to kill agile is to charge up the magnetic mine and jump up and fire it at him, it will move through him slowly doing max damage, dodge his attacks by dash jumping over the holes in the floor. Part 4: Teleporters The fouth x hunter stage is the classic megaman stage where you fight all the first bosses over again. You can fight them in any order you want. Return to Central Computer (Final Battle) This is the same stage as Magna Centipede's stage (except the music is from the intro stage, if you listen carefully)! So for the walkthrough, refer to the first visit. The stage is the same until you reach where Chop Register was. If you didn't get the Zero Parts, you'll face... ZERO! Zero is HARD. He fires charged and normal Z-Buster shots, slashes with his Z-Saber, does Z-Impact, where he slams his saber into the ground, which causes debris to spray. Worst of all, he blocks every weapon! He can only be hit when he fires his buster or has his back to the screen. You only need to deplete his energy column until he has 1 bar left, then you win. If you collected all the Zero Parts, there will be a black Zero instead, which Zero destroys. Either way, he'll destroy a section of the floor, and he tells X to go after Sigma, while he tries to destroy the Central Computer. Drop into the hole and when you hit the bottom, the fight with Sigma will begin. Sigma will somtimes dash at you, then slash with his claws. He'll also fire electric shots. They home in to where X is located. Luckily, they only need to lock on to X, so scatter the shots. It's best to stay away from Sigma and fire at him with charge shots or with Sonic Slicer that is his weakness. When he's low on health, he'll gain a new attack: Nightshade Electric Spark. This acts exactly like the Electric Spark's charge shot from Mega Man X1. Stay on the top to avoid this. When Sigma's defeated, it's not over yet. Sigma finally reveals his true form: the Sigma Virus. In this form, Sigma is a giant wireframe version of his head. You'll notice that this form of Sigma does not have a energy column, so this is more like a miniboss fight. There is, however, a way to find out how much health he has left: His color. When he's green, Sigma has eather full health or he has lost very little health. Sigma goes from green to light blue to dark blue to orange to red and finally to dark red. Sigma reflects almost all weapons, except for the Strike Chain, the Shoryuken (which you can use if you want to be cheap), and Level 3 or higher X-Buster shots. He'll use Viral Laser, where he fires a laser straight down. He also uses Viral Summon Shot, where he fires blue wireframe orbs that become eather Scrivers, Tiranoses, or Fisherns. When he's red or dark red, he'll use his ultimate attack: Error and Delete. He'll appear on X and drain X's health. Keep dashing when he disapears to avoid this. Sigma takes 56 hits in his virus form. Now watch the ending. Category:Game walkthroughs